1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and driving module thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an active organic electroluminescence display panel module and driving module thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the many innovations in the process of fabricating semiconductor devices and display devices, multimedia systems proliferate into every corners of the world. For display devices, flat panel displays have become one of the mainstream products due to its high quality display images, efficient spatial utilization, energy efficiency and radiation-free illumination. The so-called flat panel displays actually refers to a group of displays including liquid crystal display (LCD), organic electroluminescence display and plasma display panel (PDP). An organic electroluminescence display device comprises an array of self-emissive pixels. The advantages of an organic electroluminescence display are many, including no particular viewing angle limitation, a low fabricating cost, a high response speed (a hundred folds that of the liquid crystal display), a low power consumption and a large operating temperature range. Furthermore, the organic electroluminescence display can be driven by a Direct Current (DC) and miniaturized with other hardware equipment. Hence, organic electroluminescence display products have great development potential in the future. In particular, the organic electroluminescence display is suitable for displaying information in multimedia systems.
In general, an organic electroluminescence display can be classified as an active or a passive organic electroluminescence display according to the method of driving its internal light-emitting devices. Because the light-emitting efficiency and life span of passively driven devices will drop significantly with an increase in the size and resolution of the display device, most low-grade organic electroluminescence displays are passively driven while most high-grade organic electroluminescence displays are actively driven.
The light-emitting devices inside an organic electroluminescence are normally constructed using organic light-emitting diodes. In general, the voltage-current characteristic of an organic light-emitting diode is affected by temperature when the temperature is high. FIG. 1 is a graph showing the voltage-current relationship characteristics for an organic light-emitting diode. In FIG. 1, curve C1 indicates the voltage-current loading line when the organic light-emitting diode is at the room temperature while curve C2 indicates the voltage-current loading line when the organic light-emitting diode is heated to a temperature higher than the room temperature. At a constant current, the voltage needed to drive the organic light-emitting diode drops from VD1 to VD2 when the temperature is increased as shown in FIG. 1. Therefore, if the input voltage for driving the organic electroluminescence display is not adjusted accordingly, those devices within the display will consume extra power unnecessarily.